life after tour
by wolfbloodlover
Summary: When team austin leaves for tour ally finds herslf keeping a secret from team austin. first fanfiction better than it sounds Ausully and trez
1. Chapter 1

Austin and ally after the tour

Proulogh

Its been 94 day's and austin was coming back from tour but ally was to busy to remember with her music and her secret that everyone but team austin knew.

Austins pov

Me dez and trish were sneaking into sonic boom to suprise ally I was amazed as I saw her her hair now had bits of pink in it and she was wearing make Up then I saw trish signle us to jump up on the count of 3 1..2..3 "BOO" we yelled at the same time ally fell to the floor I hurried to help her u but when she saw up she quickly got up "what are you All doing here your meant to be on tour" she said staring at the pratice room door worriedly

Ally pov

When I see austin,dez and trish go crazy "what are you doing here your meant to be on tour" I said worriedly in cause my little secret comes through the door "ally the tours finished its been 94 days" he said at that moment I see the pratice room door open slightly the next thing I do is rush out side with team austin "hey why don't we hang out later I'm kinda busy right now" I said trying to put on a smile "sure" austin said .


	2. Chapter 2

austins PoV

Ally was acting wierd around us but I forgot about and though about me hanging out with ally like old times I could not wait and then maybe I could tll ally how I feel about her "hey dez how do I look "I ask dez my best friend and directer I was wearing a plain white t-shirt with jeans with a pair of senable shoes to impress ally "you look great what about me"dez asked he was wearing a spotty t-shirt and strippy trousers and a pair of goofy shoes"you look great"I said then I got a text from trish saying to meet her and ally at sonic boom.

At sonic boom

Trish PoV

"Ally we all missed you on tour"austin said smilling but ally was on her phone texting to notice "what"she said looking up "I said we all missed you on tour"austin repeated something was different about ally then ally left to go to the ladies room "look she got a text I wonder what it says"I said curiously then I grabbed allys phone and read text aloud 'ally jimmy starr want are record out tomorrow and we have to wake up at six in the morning

. . love...

Who is texting ally and working with her fnd out in chapter 3 sorry for spelling mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Austins PoV

love dallas "what I screamed ally came rushing down stair asking if everyone is she did not notice that I was holder her phone

"Yeah so ally what have you been up to while we were gone?"Trish asked

"Uuuuummm nothing really"she said she was lying I could tell "ally you would not be lying to us"I asked curiously "of course not"she said with a smile "then why the fuck is dassas saying your recoding a song together"I screamed at her "u read my text what kind of friend does that "she yelled back angrilly "ally I fucking love u don't want to be your friend I wanna be your boyfriend"I screamed my hands cupped her face but she pushed them off "austin your to late I'm dating elliot "she whispered but heared "your dating some one else"I asked a tear escaped my eyes I then ran out I was looking for elliot he stole the girl I love my allycat and he Is gonna pay

Ally PoV

Austin ran out and I knew where he was going he was going after elliot this wasn't going to end well I caught up with austin a few minutes later "ally how did you catch up so fast?"He asked me curiously

"While you was gone l learnt how to run fast anyway leave elliot he has nothing to you"I said slightly annoyed that he thought I couldn't run "but he has he took you away from me and so has dallas"he replied then he stoped and asked "who else is in your group"it took me a while to reply "cassidy dallas kira elliot trent ross laura demi joe ryan tifa tina sally lucy rosie nick adam jonhy and maria"I said out of breath austin looked at me shocked "you are friends with popular people and you never told us"he asked I turned around and trish and dez looked as shocked as austin "the popular kids are your friends"they all said in usion

Sorry for not updating earlier


End file.
